Devilish Interruptions
by Captain-Winter-Sparrow
Summary: Or, Michael tries to be romantic, but Lucifer messes it up. Non-related Michifer. So...not incest. Rated T for Luci's naughty language. AU, so no Angels.


_Why do I always forget these, I always have to go back and add them in. Dang it._ _So, still don't own...still want. Michifer rocks, your argument is invalid. Feel free to point out mistakes. Seriously, please. I'll go back and fix them. Thanks xoxoxo_

* * *

Michael wrapped his arm tighter around Lucifer, gazing up at the stars. A smile spread across his face and he turned to his boyfriend.

"Look, Lucifer. Look how brightly the stars shine for you, and only you. They envy your internal glow, Morningstar."

Lucifer stared at him with a deadpanned expression. "Seriously Mike? Are you fucking serious right now? I'm calling bullshit! Stars don't shine for people! They're rocks and gas or some shit like that. Secondly, rocks and gas can't feel emotions. So they don't 'envy' my glow, or whatever. What's with that 'internal glow' stuff anyway? I mean, what the actual fuck Mike?!"

The darker haired teen groaned and put a hand over his face.

"Forget it, just…forget it."

-/-/-

Lucifer was perched on a chair awkwardly the next time Michael tried to compliment him. The blond's feet were under him, so he was half sitting, half squatting in his chair.

"Your eyes hold constellations, puzzles and riddles I would love to spent the rest of my life deciphering. Your words can be a sharp stab, then, soothing. Like a mother's touch."

The younger boy stared in under bewilderment.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. The fuck did you say to me, you little shit? Did you just tell me I have crazy eyes? Does that mean you just wanna fuckin' look into my fucking eyes? What about the sex? I thought you liked sex! What's this about a 'mother's touch'? You do remember that my Ma died when I was eight, right? Are you reading this from the bible or something? 'Cause I'm really confused."

Michael groaned and threw a snickers bar at his lover.

-/-/-

Florida. Florida was nice. Florida was romantic. Lucifer was not. He was currently ripping up flowers and stomping on them. Very violently. Except the ones Mike had given him, those were safely tucked away.

After the blond succeed in destroying all the flowers in a small garden, he sat crossed legged in the middle and looked around proudly. Michael had approached him slowly and laughed.

"A beauty destroying another beauty. Both God's creation with the same ending. Except you, Lucifer, will be able to control your destiny, while immobile beauty, like them, could not."

Lucifer sighed and put his face in his hands. "Stop. Just…stop. Wait, the first thing sounded like a threat. Did you just fuckin' threaten me?! Are you saying you're going to rip me up and stomp on me?! Is that what you're saying? Asshole."

Michael threw a dead flower at his head.

-/-/-

The couple was at the mall window shopping. Well, at least Mike was. His boyfriend was people-watching and making very rude comments.

"Oh! Mikey, I want that!" The blond grabbed his lover's hand and yanked him into a hat store.

"I want this, buy me this Mike! Please! I'll blow you if you do!"

The older of the two blushed and smacked a hand over Lucifer's mouth.

"Shut up!" He stared at the hat in Luce's hands. It was a red snap back with devil horns on it.

The dark haired boy smiled softly. "A devil's hat. Many could say it would be a way for you to prove your name right. Yet, you are one of the kindest souls I have met. You don't need to prove anything, sweetling."

Lucifer glared at Michael for a moment. "You know what? I'm dead. You killed me."

He dropped to the ground dramatically. "I just wanted this fucking hat 'cause it looks cool! God damn you, Mike! No more. Promise you won't say anymore of that bullshit bible-based stuff...and did you fuckin' call me 'sweetling'? What the hell?"

Michael sighed. "Fine...but I'm not buying you the hat. Use your own money."

"Fuck you!"

-/-/-

Lucifer was wearing sweatpants and making pasta in the kitchen. Michael was nervously standing in the living room, where he'd put candles and rose petals. Today was he day. He was actually going to do it!

"Lucifer! Could...could you come in here please?"

"Fuck no! I'm cooking fuckin' dinner!"

"Please! It's really important!"

"Mike, another one of your random boners isn't important."

The black haired young man walked in, wearing a blue button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He reached across Luce and turned the stove off, grabbing his boyfriend's hands and cutting off any insults with a kiss.

"We started this relationship in a very unusual way. Two random strangers caught under some mistletoe. Half of our relationship is spent fighting, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We've been through a lot, you and I. Two polar opposites, drawn together by fate. I love you, Luci, and I always will."

Michael got down on one knee in front of his lover.

"Would you, Lucifer Milton, make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?"

For once, the blond didn't have an insult or a snarky remark. He only stared in disbelief and whispered one word quietly;

"Yes."

-/-/-

And so it was.

Lucifer Milton-Shurley


End file.
